<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas definition of love by MandoGab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238331">Christmas definition of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab'>MandoGab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>definitions [modern one-shots] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bo-Fenn, Childhood Memories, Christmas AU, Christmas family holidays, F/M, Original Character(s), Polish Christmas Eve traditions, Sabezra - Freeform, The Greatest Gift is Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is usually associated with traditional dishes, joy and time spent with the family. There are memories of the past years in this story, they are joyful and overwhelming.<br/>That's life.<br/>It isn't always perfectly planned, not everything is what we want it to be.</p>
<p> <em>Magic is felt in love. And love goes on, on and on...</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>definitions [modern one-shots] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. december 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Kryze Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Today we decorated the Christmas tree!</q> Atin shouted, running into the house with her shoes on which small lumps of snow fell off and melted on the warm floor. She was wearing a colorful jacket and her face was lost under the crooked scarf and the too low winter hat. Bo-Katan leaned out of the kitchen to rebuke the child, but gave up this time, seeing how much joy she suddenly brought into the quiet house. The woman merely smiled and shook her head resignedly.<p><q>First undress, and in a moment I'll make us hot chocolate and tell me about everything, okay?</q> She asked, and the girl quickly turned back to the hall to leave her shoes and outer clothing. Bo-Katan then approached her husband, welcoming him with a short kiss.</p>
<p><q>Alrich called. He needs help with the Christmas tree and was asking if you could come and help. He couldn't contact you, but I promised you would call me back when you got back,</q> she explained, taking the shopping bags from him. He undressed and joined her a few moments later.</p>
<p><q>My phone has run out,</q> he replied, and began unpacking his purchases, his expression stony.</p>
<p><q>Something happened?</q> She asked. He always told her about work and his day, today he was strangely silent. He didn't answer right away. He opened a cupboard to put a can of poppy seeds in it, but his hand suddenly hung over the shelf. He turned slowly towards her. She saw tears in his eyes.</p>
<p><q>Fenn?</q> She whispered, frowning.</p>
<p><q>Mama!</q> Atin shouted from the hall, and Bo hesitated.</p>
<p><q>Go to her. I'll tell you later,</q> he replied, taking more items out of the bag. For a moment she did not know what to do, then she turned towards her daughter's exhortations.</p>
<p>The girl had a problem with the zipper on the jacket which cut the fabric. Bo-Katan smiled slightly, then crouched in front of the girl to free her from warm clothes. Atin laughed when she finally did, and ran straight to her room. The woman returned to the kitchen. Fenn was on the phone, so she started reheating dinner for him. She pulled out three bowls and set the pot on the burner, stirring the soup with a spoon to prevent it from burning underneath. Fenn usually complained about her culinary achievements – she was never a good cook, but thanks to a few quick lessons and videos, she managed to master the skills enough to prevent them from starving to death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat down at the table a moment later, listening to Atin's chatter as she told them every day about everything that had happened in her kindergarten. Bo-Katan had to remind her to eat several times so that dinner didn't last two hours.</p>
<p><q>And today we helped decorate such a large Christmas tree,</q> she said, sticking out on the stool and stretching her arms up to show how tall it was. Fenn softly rebuked her, then helped her sit down. Bo-Katan gave him a surprised look. Mostly he was the laid back parent when she was upset. Everything was the other way around this afternoon.</p>
<p><q>Fenn, are you sure you alright?</q> She asked as he started putting the bowls in the dishwasher after the meal was over. Bo-Katan stood behind him with her arms crossed, seriously considering his behavior and well-being.</p>
<p><q>Yes, Bo. I've had a tough day, that's all,</q> he replied without even looking at her.</p>
<p><q>Why don't you stay home,</q> she offered as he finally straightened up.</p>
<p>
  <q>I've already made an appointment with Alrich.</q>
</p>
<p><q>Okay, just don't stay there too long,</q> she asked.</p>
<p><q>Sure,</q> he replied, and before he passed her to pick up the keys and leave, he stopped in front of his wife. He kissed her gently, smiling. She knew he didn't tell her everything, but she decided to let it go this time, not to push and let him go.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div>Fenn stopped at a red light with a squeal of tires, nearly crashing into the car in front of him. He cursed under his breath, resting his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment. He had to calm his thoughts and focus on the road, otherwise the crash would only be a minor worry, caused by his distraction.<p>The snow fell last night, to the joy of the children. Fenn remembered white Christmas from his childhood, and as the years went by (and the snow appeared less and less), he felt like he was losing a small part of his memories.</p>
<p>The slippery road, however, did not make his driving easier. He had to be careful at every turn so as not to skid and safely reach his friends' house.</p>
<p>He had known Ursa much longer than her husband, although Bo-Katan was his cousin. However, the women had been friends for years, they even attended the same military academy. Ursa, however, had to resign from the service when she found out about her pregnancy. She changed her life completely for a child she wasn't ready for. It was the same with Bo-Katan, but many years later…</p>
<p>Fenn only started when the angry drivers honked. He sighed softly, chasing all his thoughts for a moment, and focused fully on the road ahead. Even when a guilt that was not fully understood filled his heart.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div>Bo-Katan moved away from the window, a cup of hot chocolate in her hand. Atin played on the living room carpet, mostly in dialogue with herself. The woman was grateful to her for that. She went into the kitchen to get ready for the arrival of her goddaughter and her little baby. She smiled under her breath as she pulled out the ingredients and started making gingerbread dough.<div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Wren Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div>Ursa Wren was known for her meticulousness, accuracy and punctuality. From the very morning she gave orders to everyone in her little servant, overseeing even the smallest of activities. The house had to be dressed up as she had dreamed of it. It was the first real Christmas with her daughter and her husband, especially Hope's first Christmas.<p>It wasn't until lunchtime that it turned out that not everything went according to her plans. Alrich and their younger children went to get the Christmas tree, which she personally chose, as every year, at the Christmas market. The height of the tree was correct, so was the width, and she was surprised to find that she had ignored the weight. Alrich and Tristan had a hard time getting the tree inside their big house, so she contacted Fenn.</p>
<p><q>I'll tell him as soon as he gets home,</q> Bo-Katan promised her when, after the fifth dropped connection, Ursa decided to contact her friend.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>You spoil her too much, Alrich. It was the same when Sabine was little, although I don't know if anything has changed</q> said Ursa, pointing to the new, very expensive paints, which her husband decided to give to their only daughter. She was currently packing a small gift for their son-in-law, which she was still getting used to. She was happy for Sabine and she saw how much they both loved each other, but the thought that they were already married still couldn't stay in her head. Nevertheless, she did not cause them any pain, she loved her granddaughter and wanted the best for her. Once she dreamed of a big family, but fate gave her only two children, and so far one, only granddaughter. The joy that this little child brought in made her heart melt in an instant, as if it were just a cold icicle.<p>
  <q>Not true. Besides, this is our granddaughter, Ursa, aren't we just for that?</q>
</p>
<p><q>Sabine won't be delighted,</q> she just replied.</p>
<p><q>Do you really care?</q> he laughed. She didn't have to answer, he knew what she thought about it.</p>
<p>
  <q>Besides, it's the first Christmas in years that Sabine wants to spend with us. They must be special.</q>
</p>
<p><q>I still can't believe that she hasn't been with us the whole time. I’m sorry, Alrich,</q> she admitted, looking away and for a moment she put down the gift from her lap. Instead, she twirled the golden ribbon in her fingers, staring at it. Alrich looked at her, then got up from his seat and walked over to her. He sat down on the couch to her left, staring at her against the backdrop of cheerful Christmas decorations and a smoldering fireplace. But Ursa didn’t fit into that perfect picture now, even if she sat upright like a string in her favorite skirt and jacket. Even her hair was pinned up in a bun and she had light makeup on her face – she looked perfect. The only thing missing was the joy in her eyes.</p>
<p>Alrich gently cupped her chin to direct her gaze to him. Her amber eyes were completely dim, as if all happiness had suddenly evaporated from them.</p>
<p><q>It's also my fault, Ursa. Don't forget that, I didn't let her stay either,</q> he said.</p>
<p>He knew that for the rest of his life he would regret all the long years he had spent without his daughter. Sabine made a mistake and they did not forgive her. They threatened to kick her out of the house, deny her and… they did.</p>
<p><q>I made you do it,</q> she whispered.</p>
<p>He did not answer. He pulled her close to him, tightening his arms tightly. She wasn't crying or sobbing, but that didn't mean she wasn't having a hard time. Ursa had a heavy character, but he loved her above all else and knew how to wait out her worse mood. He also knew how to console her. Silence was suffering, but it was also therapy. Like touch.</p>
<p><q>Now it will only get better,</q> he whispered, kissing her hair and gently stroking her back. “Even if we haven't forgiven ourselves, remember that Sabine did. We have always been and will always be her parents, no matter what.</p>
<p>Ursa nodded but did not reply. She admitted in her heart that her husband was absolutely right.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div>Tristan dropped into a chair exhausted. He very much hoped Fenn would finally pick up the phone and agree to come and set up a Christmas tree in the huge living room of his parents' house. He pulled off his jacket and winter hat, relieving his body of his sweaty clothes. He hated snow. More precisely, he loved snow as he sat with his favorite book and a mug of hot chocolate by the fireplace, watching the white fluff outside the window. However, when he had to wear a jacket that constrained his movements, a hat and a scarf that covered half of his face, and shoes on which he slid at every step - he dreamed of spring.<p><q>Did you get in touch?</q> He asked as Ursa entered the dining room.</p>
<p><q>Still not. I talked to Bo, she promised to tell him,</q> she replied, then went to the cupboard where they kept the best cutlery and trick. She still wasn't sure which one would be appropriately elegant.</p>
<p>
  <q>Tristan?</q>
</p>
<p>
  <q>Hmm?</q>
</p>
<p><q>Will Raya be with us at Christmas Eve?</q> She asked, turning to face him. Tristan felt a shiver run down my spine. He should have prepared himself for that question, and yet he shuddered slightly.</p>
<p><q>I... need to talk to her about it,</q> he replied carefully.</p>
<p><q>You don't have much time, son,</q> she smiled softly at him.</p>
<p>The young man blushed slightly. He shouldn't have felt embarrassed, after all, his mother had already met his girlfriend. But every time he was drenched in a cold sweat, she mentioned her. He was sure his parents liked Raya, his father called her future daughter-in-law, things were going at their own pace, but still on. Tristan enjoyed their fluidity, loved Raya, and was sure of her.</p>
<p><q>I'll talk to her tonight,</q> he promised, then got up and went to his bedroom to rest a bit.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Fenn, it's good that you made it. How are the road conditions?</q> Alrich asked protectively, inviting his friend inside. The man rubbed his hand on his to regain feeling in his fingers, he forgot his gloves, and the air conditioning was still malfunctioning in the car.<p><q>It used to be better,</q> he laughed, entering the warm house.</p>
<p>Ursa and Alrich's house was located in one of the richest districts of the city. There were huge parks all around, and there was a small forest just outside the house. The interior of the house was elegant, but also warm and homely. Fenn has never seen all of his rooms, confining himself to the living room, kitchen, dining room and guest bedroom with its own bathroom. Bo-Katan was a much more frequent visitor. Once he asked her if she had ever dreamed about such a house, but she quickly replied that the one in which they live now is enough for her – a one-level house with a small garden.</p>
<p><q>We won't keep you too long. They predict a snowstorm, and you are definitely tired after work,</q> Ursa said, suddenly appearing next to her husband. She smiled gently before ushering their visitor inside. Fenn looked around for all the Christmas decorations, and the sight overwhelmed him even more.</p>
<p><q>I hope Bo-Katan hasn't accepted Satine's invitation and you're still going to Christmas dinner,</q> Ursa joked, seeing her friend's uncertain gaze. Fenn sighed softly.</p>
<p><q>Only Bo of Atin will be on Christmas Eve,</q> he replied softly, looking away.</p>
<p><q>Something happened?</q> Alrich asked, joining the conversation.</p>
<p><q>I didn't get a day off. Someone has to stay on guard, there are many accidents on Christmas Eve and our unit has been asked to appear on duty</q> he explained.</p>
<p>
  <q>Bo-Katan already knows?</q>
</p>
<p>
  <q>No. Actually, I have no idea how to tell her about it. She is so happy that we will spend time together. I know I have to tell her but-</q>
</p>
<p><q>She will understand,</q> said Ursa. <q>She's been through a lot, it's not the first time that something doesn't go her way. She will be sorry for sure, but there is nothing she can do. Eventually she will understand that it has to be this way</q> she added, knowing her friend well.</p>
<p><q>Bo-Katan will understand, but what about Atin?</q> Fenn asked, but none of his friends could answer him.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Wren-Bridger Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Sabine!</q> Atin shouted as she ran to the door when she heard her cousin's voice.<p><q>Atin, I was looking forward to it,</q> Sabine smiled, crouching down so that the girl could fall into her arms. Next to them stood a baby carrier with a tiny Hope, who was looking at them in surprise, still wrapped in a warm, baby overalls.</p>
<p><q>Bo, can you undress her?</q> The young woman asked, and the redhead nodded.</p>
<p>Sabine was her goddaughter, but Bo-Katan had strictly forbidden her to be called „Auntie”. She preferred the girl to call her by name, as did the other members of her family, except, of course, Atin, for whom she was a mother.</p>
<p><q>Fenn's not here?</q> Sabine was surprised, entering the cozy living room.</p>
<p><q>He went to your parents to help bring the Christmas tree,</q> Bo-Katan replied, pulling the baby out of the jumpsuit. She put the baby on a previously prepared blanket on the floor. Hope chuckled, smiling charmingly.</p>
<p><q>I'll make us a cup of tea and we can get to work,</q> Bo-Katan said, then got up and went to the kitchen to put the water on. <q>Atin, can you find the molds?</q></p>
<p><q>Can I stay with Hope?</q> She asked pleadingly. Sabine laughed.</p>
<p><q>I'll help you,</q> suggested the young woman, leaving her little daughter with her cousin. <q>I will keep an eye on Hope and Atin will certainly take good care of her. What we do?</q></p>
<p><q>Gingerbreads,</q> Bo-Katan replied, smiling a little as she placed the cake on the table.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div>Sabine loved spending time with Atin. The girl was charming and very friendly, and also smart and clever - just like her aunt. Bo-Katan left the baby with Sabine more than once when she had something important on her mind. The child required attention, and the girl loved children. When she became a mother, she was afraid that all her love would flow to her little daughter and that there would be nothing left for Atin. She didn't want the girl to feel bad and lose her bond with her. The four-year-old, however, did not have any claims and did not rebel at the sight of the nine-month-old baby, on the contrary, she loved telling stories and entertaining the baby.<p>Bo-Katan looked up to see her daughter lying next to Hope, "reading" the book held up above their heads. It was more like telling loose stories to keep her awake. Fenn read her bedtime stories a lot, and Bo listened with a smile.</p>
<p>Hope was babbling in her own language, although Atin did not understand it at all. She answered questions that were never asked and in this simple, childlike way, she enjoyed the company of another child. On a daily basis, apart from kindergarten, she had no contact with other peers, so each meeting with Sabine was also a meeting with Hope, an experience of something different.</p>
<p><q>Are you happy with your holidays at home?</q> Bo-Katan asked, cutting out another star. She set it down on a baking tray full of the same shapes.</p>
<p><q>I think so. A lot has changed over the past year. It will be different than it used to be when we were kids. Besides, my mother is still not convinced of my husband, but she loves Hope above all else. I have no doubts about that,</q> she said, trying to turn the whole situation into a joke.</p>
<p>
  <q>Would you rather spend it with Hera?</q>
</p>
<p><q>I don't know,</q> she sighed. <q>Hera will always be a part of my life, she saved me, Ezra, Zeb, she has a child of her own and looks after everyone. Always been like that. It reminds me a lot of my mother when we were just kids.</q></p>
<p><q>Yes, I remember her so… different,</q> Bo laughed, glancing at the first batch of cookies for a while.</p>
<p>
  <q>I never asked what happened that changed so much.</q>
</p>
<p><q>Ursa has always had a clear, simple purpose. But when it turned out to be unavailable, she tried to live with it somehow</q> the redhead said, rolling the dough. Sabine dropped into the chair next to the table. She looked at her daughter still lying on her back and smiled as she saw Atin taking care of her. <q>You should talk to her yourself sometime.</q></p>
<p><q>I will, for sure,</q> she said, then returned to work.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div>Bo-Katan sat down on the couch, drawing her knees under her to place baby Hope on her thighs. The little girl laughed as she tried to reach her red shoulder-length hair. Sabine had warned Bo earlier that the little one loves to play with hair and that you have to be very careful about this.<p><q>No, not baby,</q> Bo-Katan laughed, grasping the little girl's hands as she held them out towards her for the obvious purpose.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sabine promised to help Atin with "a more important matter her mom couldn't know." Whatever it was supposed to be.</p>
<p><q>You have to write a letter,</q> Atin announced in a conspiratorial whisper, looking at his cousin completely seriously. The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise.</p>
<p>
  <q>A letter? To whom?</q>
</p>
<p><q>To Santa Claus,</q> she replied as if that were the most obvious question in the world. <q>I'll tell you what you have to write.</q></p>
<p><q>All right,</q> she said with a smile, reaching for a piece of paper and a crayon (because there was nothing else in Atin's room). The girl took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly and dictated whatever she wanted Sabine to write. The young woman smiled as she folded the page twice to keep it from opening. Atin gave a short thank you, then hugged her favorite cousin and rushed to her parents' bedroom, laying the letter on the made-up bed.</p>
<p><q>Dad will tell him</q> she explained when Sabine was surprised at the place chosen by the girl. She herself remembered putting the letter on the window, believing that Santa would see it from outside and take it to read it one evening by the fireplace. Now that she has grown up, the imaginations have become less real, however, this year she put the letter on the windowsill. When she woke up the next day – it was gone.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Wren-Bridger Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div>Sabine was rocking Hope when she suddenly felt a pleasant warmth hugging her waist. She smiled as Ezra's light stubble scratched her cheek with a brief kiss of his lips.<p><q>You're early,</q> she said, surprised.</p>
<p><q>We closed the clinic earlier,</q> he explained, then freed his beloved from his arms and pulled them out to his daughter's side. Sabine was relieved to hand him the baby back. For over an hour she had been trying to lull the baby to sleep, but the girl had no plans to fall asleep quickly this evening.</p>
<p><q>Hera called on my way back,</q> he said, sitting down on the bed. During this time, Sabine was cleaning the bedroom, folding the blankets and collecting toys. Hope was put on their quilt, and a tired Ezra appeared next to her.</p>
<p>
  <q>Something happened?</q>
</p>
<p><q>No, she just asked which day we will come. Personally, I thought about the first one, but I don't know what your parents would say, so I said I would call you back tomorrow morning at the latest,</q> he said, closing his eyes for a moment. Hope reacted very quickly, grabbing his hair, making him hiss softly. He tried to pull away from her, but the baby's fingers clenched very hard and every movement was painful.</p>
<p>Sabine turned to face them and burst out laughing.</p>
<p><q>It's not funny,</q> Ezra protested.</p>
<p><q>Not true,</q> replied the young woman, but she leaned over the aggrieved husband and tried to untangle the baby's fingers from the man's hair. It was not without loud protests, but the plush kitty did the trick.</p>
<p>
  <q>I talked to my mother, she didn't mind if we would spend one day with Hera and Kanan. Zeb is also expected to come, even though the weather conditions aren't very interesting. He'll be there tomorrow. I promised Hera that I would go and help her a little.</q>
</p>
<p>
  <q>Fine. I can go with you, I'll take care of Hope and Jacen while you both set the kitchen on fire.</q>
</p>
<p>He laughed and was hit on the shoulder by his wife.</p>
<p><q>Perhaps we'll need a firefighter rather than a vet,</q> she scoffed.</p>
<p><q>If Chopper decides to eat something off the floor, we may need both me and Fenn,</q> he smiled as he pulled her close, bringing their lips together in a brief kiss.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Wren Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>I remember this picture,</q> Ursa said softly, leaning against her husband's chest as they sat together under the covers, leaning against the headboard. Alrich kept an old photo album of pictures that only represented Christmas. This particular collection had some kind of magical power that made the memories less painful. The album was designed many years ago by Alrich's mother and donated to Ursa when Sabine celebrated Christmas for the first time.<p><q>Me too. You shouted at me that I was teaching our daughter to mess</q> he laughed, remembering that day perfectly, although a lot of time had passed. Sabine was given the task of decorating the gingerbreads with icing, but she was still too small and decorated herself as well.</p>
<p><q>A day like any other,</q> she replied with a slight smile.</p>
<p><q>It did her good. She is a great painter</q> commented.</p>
<p><q>I can't disagree with you,</q> she said, then flipped the page to see her favorite picture of their entire family. She was standing with Alrich by the Christmas tree. Little Tristan was sleeping in her arms at the time, he was only two months old. Three-year-old Sabine was holding her dad's hand, grinning at the camera. This memory stuck in Ursa's memory forever.</p>
<p>
  <em><q>Smile, darling,</q> Alrich said gently, crouching down in front of the little girl as she still stood grumpy. But she took Dad's warm hand and grinned at the camera.<br/>
<q>It turned out beautiful,</q> her grandmother commented.<br/>
<q>No, we have to do it again,</q> Sabine protested. The adults looked at her in surprise.<br/>
<q>Why honey?</q> Ursa asked gently, sitting down on the carpet to catch up with her daughter.<br/>
<q>Bebe didn't smile,</q> she gasped. She had no idea why everyone started laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
Ursa smiled at the mere memory. She put the cup of earth tea on the table next to the bed, and then lay down on her husband's shoulder.
</p>
<p>
<q>Are you going to sleep?</q> He asked softly.
</p>
<p>

    <q>Mmm... tell me about something?</q>

</p>
<p>
<q>Ursa, you are not two years old,</q> he laughed.
</p>
<p>
<q>Tell me about your latest painting,</q> she asked. He sighed softly, but put the album down and hugged her. He kissed her, and when she smiled slightly, he began his colorful story.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>

      <strong>[Kryze Family]</strong>

  </p>
</div>Fenn entered the house convinced that his wife and little daughter were long asleep, but as he entered the bedroom, he saw Bo-Katan sitting on the bed with the laptop switched on in her lap. Next to her, a piece of paper was folded several times in his place.<p>
<q>I thought you went to sleep,</q> he said softly, sitting down beside his wife.
</p>
<p>
<q>We need to talk, Fenn,</q> she replied, not going to pretend nothing was happening.
</p>
<p>
<q>Yes, Bo. I… I have something to tell you,</q> he began. She closed the laptop and set it aside, then pulled her knees towards her. She hugged them, never taking her eyes off her husband. Fenn sighed softly. <q>I didn't get the day off. I will not be at Christmas Eve dinner.</q>
</p>
<p>
Bo-Katan didn't look disappointed, to tell you the truth, he had no idea how to describe her reaction. She was silent for a long moment before deciding to break the silence.
</p>
<p>

    <q>Is this the final decision?</q>

</p>
<p>
<q>Probably yes. I'm sorry Bo. This is not how I imagined this holiday,</q> he said, looking down.
</p>
<p>

    <q>Hey, it's not your fault. You're a firefighter, Fenn. We couldn't foresee it-</q>

</p>
<p>
<q>What do we say to Atin?</q> He interrupted her, feeling tears under his eyelids. In the eyes of Atin, he was always a hero, what would the girl think of him now?
</p>
<p>
<q>Hey, she'll understand,</q> Bo said softly, then approached him so she could kiss him. She wiped a tear from his cheek, then smiled gently. <q>Also, you have to see this,</q> she added, handing him the piece of paper he had spotted a moment ago.
</p>
<p>
<q>What is this?</q> He asked, but she didn't answer, waiting for him to read. She smiled slightly as he opened his eyes in surprise as he followed the text. She wasn't sure how many times he had read that one short sentence, probably written by Sabine.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I wish I could get a little sister</em>
  </p>
</div><q>Interesting gift idea,</q> he commented finally, straightening up. He couldn't help but laugh a little.<p>
<q>Do you want to proceed with its implementation?</q> She asked, laughing softly. She didn't have to invite him in too much as he leaned in, kissing her neck gently. Bo-Katan smiled, enjoying his pleasant scent and even more pleasant touch.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story has no specific location. I am trying to show some traditions that are in Poland (in my country). Many of them are taken from other countries, but they remain in my home permanently. There are also a lot of my ideas here.<br/>Hope you like it! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. december 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Kryze Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div>Bo-Katan cursed softly as she heard the alarm clock for the fifth time. She turned to the other side, pushing a pillow over her ears to cut off the annoying noise.<p><q>Bo, you could answer it finally,</q> Fenn muttered, pulling the covers down over himself.</p><p>
  <q>It's an alarm clock, turn it off.</q>
</p><p><q>An alarm clock called ‚Satine'?</q> He asked softly, taking her phone in her hand.</p><p><q>Shit,</q> she snapped, then sat up on the bed. Fenn handed her the phone and his hand lightly traced her spine. Bo-Katan finally answered the phone, shivering involuntarily at the touch of her husband's fingers on her back. She rolled her eyes.</p><p><q>Bo-Katan, finally. I thought I would never call you again,</q> said her older sister's singsong voice on the other end of the phone. The redhead was not very happy about the unexpected conversation, but she said nothing. She only pushed her husband's hand away from the edge of the T-shirt she was sleeping in. He wanted to provoke her. When she looked back, she saw his witty smile.</p><p> Satine said mysteriously, and her younger sister didn't like the voice anymore.</p><p>
  <q>What is going on?</q>
</p><p><q>We'll visit you on Christmas Day,</q> she replied, keeping her voice under control, though Bo sensed a hint of joy and excitement. She opened her eyes wide, for a moment hoping that her sister was joking.</p><p><q>B-but how?</q> Bo asked, trying to sound neutral.</p><p>
  <q>We bought plane tickets, the journey will not take all day, but only three hours. I will come, Obi and Korkie. It won't be a problem, is it?</q>
</p><p>Bo-Katan wanted to say they were going to be a huge problem, but she couldn't.</p><p><q>No no. It will be very nice,</q> she said softly. Fenn sat down next to her, staring at her in surprise. He couldn't hear them talking, but from the look on Bo-Katan's face, he knew something was up.</p><p> she chirped into the phone.</p><p><q>Me, too,</q> Bo replied, forcing a smile.</p><p>
  <q>See you, little sister.</q>
</p><p>Bo-Katan hung up the conversation without saying a word, then stood up and put on a bathrobe and slipped on her bare feet. Fenn sighed softly, sensing the unpleasant atmosphere. He followed his wife into the kitchen, pausing beside her as she turned on the coffee machine. He pulled out two mugs, like he did every morning when he was home, and set them in front of her. She made two coffees in silence.</p><p> He finally asked, unable to contain his own curiosity. Because she looked at him.</p><p><q>Satine wants to come on Christmas Day,</q> she said quietly, then took a sip of coffee.</p><p><q>You agreed,</q> he said, hearing her every answer during that conversation.</p><p>
  <q>Yes, but I don't think that's the best idea.</q>
</p><p><q>Why? You haven't seen each other for two or three years,</q> Fenn remarked, crossing his arms. <q>Since you came back... you hardly had a word with each other.</q></p><p><q>Are you surprised? She was the only one who almost made me leave the Academy, even though she could see how much I cared. We didn't talk because we never had much to talk about. Besides, she didn't want to be in touch with someone who killed in cold blood,</q> Bo-Katan said. Fenn felt her voice tremble.</p><p>Memories still haunted her, nightmares haunted her at night. She remembered the names, faces, and stories of people in her unit perfectly well. Two years have passed since her last mission. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. She had an accident that had never been completely erased from her memory, and came back from time to time. Her spine was slightly damaged - she could perform everyday activities, function perfectly, but she was not suitable for war.</p><p><q>Your sister is a pacifist, Bo, you can't judge her any more than she can judge you,</q> he said gently. <q>Don't think about it anymore, enjoy what is here and now.</q></p><p><q>Somehow I can’t,</q> she sighed.</p><p><q>Do it for Atin,</q> he said softly. <q>The last time Satine saw the baby was when she was... one year old?</q></p><p><q>You're right, Fenn,</q> she admitted, reluctantly. The man smiled slightly, then hugged her lightly around the waist, leaning in to kiss her.</p><p>
  <q>Daddy!</q>
</p><p>Suddenly they heard Atin's room. Bo-Katan raised an eyebrow, smiling maliciously. Fenn just rolled his eyes, then set his cup of cold coffee aside, and as he freed her from his arms, he kissed the woman's cheek lightly.</p><p><q>I'll stay with Atin while you go get to Ursa,</q> he ordered. <q>I'll get something ready for Satine's arrival.</q></p><p><q>Great,</q> she replied. Honestly, she preferred to stay with him and her little daughter, but she promised her friend that she would help her prepare traditional Christmas Eve dishes and finish decorating the house.</p><p>
  <q>I'll tell her.</q>
</p><p><q>Good luck,</q> she whispered, then kissed him one last time and returned to the bedroom. She heard Atin squeal from outside the door as Fenn finally made it to the girl's room and, like every morning, began to tickle her. Bo-Katan laughed under her breath as she put on a green Christmas sweater.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Syndulla &amp; Wren-Bridger Families]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Bine!</q> Jacen shouted, hurrying down the stairs and barely falling over on the last of them. Hera was around to catch him, but at the last moment he escaped from this unfortunate situation, keeping his balance. The woman just rolled her eyes. Indestructible kid.<p><q>Hi, Jace,</q> Sabine said as she entered the house. She ruffled the nine-year-old's greenish hair, smiling broadly. Ezra followed her, holding a shopping bag in one hand and a baby carrier with baby Hope in the other. Hera quickly relieved him, taking from him all the products she asked for. She decided to give the young people a moment to undress. She went into the kitchen, then put the bag on the counter and put on the water for tea.</p><p><q>Where's Kanan?</q> Ezra asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen.</p><p><q>He went to the airport. He should be back with Zeb in an hour if everything goes according to plan,</q> she replied and walked over to the young man who was holding a tiny baby girl in his arms. Hope was looking around the room with a sour face. Ezra, pulling her out of the chair, unknowingly woke her up, and the girl, although she did not cry, was not satisfied.</p><p><q>Hello little one,</q> chirped Hera, drawing the child's attention to herself. Hope held her hands towards her, and Ezra didn't mind handing the little girl over to her grandmother.</p><p><q>She's a little spoiled,</q> he warned.</p><p><q>It's all because of you,</q> Sabine commented as she entered the kitchen with Jacen, who laughed behind her back. The young man rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny it. <q>But I'm glad you volunteered to put her to sleep for her afternoon nap,</q> she added with a smile. He sighed but nodded slightly.</p><p><q>Great, if you have everything arranged, let's get to work,</q> Hera said. She gave her granddaughter to Ezra (reluctantly) and began teaching the ingredients. Sabine stuck her tongue out at him as she passed by, smiling curiously.</p><p><q>Bine, let's go to work,</q> the woman scolded her, to which the younger nodded, slowly finding herself in the small kitchen.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Sabine sends help,</q> Zeb whispered, suddenly appearing in Sabine's old bedroom, which had been made into a room for a young couple. There was even a crib in the corner, still empty because Ezra couldn't put down the crying Hope. For more than fifteen minutes he had been pacing back and forth, rocking his baby girl in his arms, but neither that, nor the lullabies, nor even his presence had helped.<p><q>Thanks, man,</q> Ezra replied, accepting the bottle of milk his wife had prepared. Zeb smiled, sincerely sympathetic to his brother. But as he stared at the young man for a long moment, he couldn't express his admiration. It wasn't hard to see the bond between Ezra and Hope. It was very much like the one that connected and still connects Ezra and Kanan. Zeb would never say it out loud, but he respected and admired his brother and also considered him a good father to a young child.</p><p><q>She fell asleep,</q> whispered the younger of them, carefully placing his baby girl in her crib. He kissed her head tenderly and covered her with the blanket.</p><p><q>Can we go to disturb Hera and Sabine a little now?</q> Zeb asked with a soft cackle. Ezra smirked. <q>Like the good old days, kid.</q></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Ezra!</q> Sabine squealed as the man licked the spoon off the pulp. <q>It was mine!</q><p>Hera smiled to herself at the banter of her children. She was lost in memories for a moment. She clearly remembered the first Christmas with Zeb, then the first Christmas with Sabine, a year later with Ezra. All those first times were hesitant, full of screaming, angry (especially from Sabine).</p><p>They were completely different from each other, but they were memorable. Each of the children had their own way of experiencing these few days. It was often a difficult time, related to finally coming to terms with fate. She remembered Sabine's tears and sobbing when she went straight to her room after Christmas Eve and slammed the door shut. They didn't do anything wrong, just couldn't fix what was before. She was thirteen years old when they found her, she remembered so much and could recover so little of those memories. She wanted to live in a Christmas routine, and she exploded with anger at every changed element.</p><p>Hera couldn't believe how much had changed since then. The memories still lived on in her children, but they no longer had such a profound effect on their lives now.</p><p>
  <q>Hera, tell him something!</q>
</p><p><q>You're acting like children, both of you,</q> she said seriously, but couldn't hide a smile.</p><p><q>Exactly. I should get that spoon to lick it,</q> said Jacen, who suddenly appeared in the kitchen with Zeb. Kanan also joined them with a box of Christmas decorations. Hera rolled her eyes. This kitchen was far too small for their whole family. Still missing…</p><p><q>Chopper!</q> Sabine squealed, chasing the cat off the table, which had never begun to lick the mass from the bowl. The woman quickly picked up the vessel, protecting the contents also from her husband and his greedy fingers.</p><p><q>I have an idea! This year, you are preparing a Christmas tree and keeping at least a relative order</q> Hera suggested, resting her hands on her hips. <q>Sabine and I will cook.</q></p><p>
  <q>Hey! You-</q>
</p><p><q>Come on, kid,</q> Zeb cut in on Ezra, pushing him towards the living room. The young man agreed with him after a while, there was no point in arguing with the women, especially since one of them was his wife. He didn't like sleeping on the couch, their bed was much more comfortable.</p><p><q>I love decorating the Christmas tree,</q> he said, and started unpacking Christmas balls from the cardboard box.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>You want to put on a star, baby?</q> Sabine asked, handing the girl a star that wandered to the very top of the Christmas tree every year. According to tradition, the youngest family member should finish dressing the tree by placing the last ornament at the top. This year the honor went to Hope, but the girl wasn’t going to let go of the star. Ezra laughed as none of their previous methods had worked, and the little fingers gripped the Christmas ornament even tighter.<p><q>Hey, don't be like that,</q> Hera laughed. <q>Look what I have here</q> she added, showing the little one a colorful teether that she took from the girl's carrier. Hope loosened her grip on the star and focused on the object in her grandmother's hand. Sabine took advantage of the situation and handed the ornament to Jacen.</p><p><q>It looks like you will still have the honor of fixing it on top,</q> Kanan said, grabbing his son under his armpits and then lifting him up. Jacen placed the star on the top, and when he stood on the ground again, he looked in its direction.</p><p><q>Hope will also grow up to it,</q> he laughed, looking at the child with a smile.</p><p><q>Of course you are,</q> Ezra replied, then ruffled his younger brother's hair. <q>Will we play?</q></p><p><q>Sure, I'll get my cards,</q> Jacen said happily, then ran upstairs.</p><p>
<q>Do you teach my son to play sabacc?</q> Hera asked quite seriously. Behind her, Zeb grinned, then began gesturing visibly.</p><p>
<q>Eeee…</q> Ezra blushed slightly and Sabine laughed, arousing Hope's interest. Kanan looked away, which meant he had his fingers in it too.

</p><p>
<q>Great,</q> muttered Hera. <q>I don't want to see this. Sabine, will you help me make hot chocolate for this entertaining company.</q>

</p><p>

<q>Sure. Take Hope, Ez</q> she asked her husband, handing him the baby. Ezra grimaced slightly, but didn't protest, putting the little girl in his arms. He sat down on the couch next to Kanan and waited patiently for Jacen to come back with the cards so they could play once.<br/>
This was not how he imagined the holidays, but he could not complain.

</p><p>
When Sabine was pregnant a year ago, they made plans about their baby's first perfect holiday. It was supposed to be a tall Christmas tree, a beautifully decorated table, bending with elegant lasts (which Hope will not have the opportunity to try yet) and a house decorated with the most beautiful decorations. And he was pretty sure that was what he would see tomorrow - at Sabine's parents' Christmas Eve. But deep down in his heart, he felt that it didn't suit them at all. Spending time with the family that took them in years ago, he realized that he wanted to show his daughter such holidays. He knew they couldn't back down anymore and tried to enjoy the invitation. He was sure that he would take every moment to make Hope the happiest child in the world.

</p><p>
 
He didn't need a tall Christmas tree, or twelve dishes, or even a decorated house - after all, family was the most important thing.

</p><p>

Ursa and Alrich loved their granddaughter very much, he could not deny it, but at the same time he wanted her to learn about the traditions in their common home. It was extremely difficult, it was a delicate matter, and so far everything was going in the right direction. Sabine reconciled with her parents, everything changed, the future was to be assessed whether for the better.<br/>
But they are still the same. And they still had a family they could always count on. They had a family that loved them no matter what. They had a family that was everything to them.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Ursa Wren &amp; Bo-Katan Kryze]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Everything is ready, so why did you bring me here?</q> Bo-Katan asked as she entered the beautifully decorated dining room. The long table has already been laid and decorated with reeds. The smell of baked gingerbread and a Christmas tree standing in the living room put in a festive mood. The house was completely different from the one she had left Bo-Katan in her husband and daughter.<p>
<q>Not everything is ready,</q> Ursa said mysteriously, dragging her friend to the kitchen. The redhead raised her eyebrows up.

</p><p>

    <q>Really? Ursa, I don't mean to be rude, but we both know you can't cook,</q> Bo said, and Ursa just shrugged.

</p><p>
<q>I have to prepare a traditional cake and the recipe is known only to me. It's something passed down from generation to generation,</q> she explained as she walked over to the pantry to prepare the most important ingredients. Bo-Katan looked around the spacious kitchen, empty at this hour.

</p><p>
<q>Shouldn't you be preparing it with Sabine then?</q> She asked, looking at the various items Ursa had brought. Most of them were various types of nuts and dried fruit.

</p><p>
<q>Yes, but Sabine went to Hera with Ezra and Hope. That's why I asked you for help, and besides, we haven't had time to talk for weeks,</q> Ursa said and went to the counter to prepare the cake. She wasn't going to reveal too much to her friend, but had her chop nuts and fruit. Bo-Katan agreed without saying a word and went to work.

</p><p>
<q>I was talking to Satine,</q> the redhead began. Until now, the silence was broken only by the spoon hitting the bowl and the knife hitting the board. Ursa looked up, curious about the topic of the new conversation.

</p><p>

<q>How long has it been?</q>

</p><p>

<q>Over two years. Fenn says it's a good idea,</q> she said without taking her eyes off the nuts. The knife rattled against the plank several times when she suddenly broke off, setting it aside. Ursa thought it was a good idea when she saw Bo-Katan's hand begin to tremble. <q>I don't know what to think about it. We lost contact when I returned. I wasn't the same person anymore. And she didn't want to look at me, couldn't. She left without saying goodbye,</q> Bo-Katan said softly.

</p><p>

    <q>Ursa knew this story perfectly well, but she did not interrupt her friend. On the contrary, she was here if Bo needed her.</q>

</p><p>

And today... she just called as if we'd never parted. As if nothing has changed, she finished, taking the knife to her hand again. Strong blows were felt under Ursa's fingers, which she rested on the table. Her amber gaze.

</p><p>
 
<q>She called like she thought everything could be fixed.</q></p><p>

Bo-Katan was a secretive person. It only opened to Ursa and Fenn. Only they knew her secrets, only they witnessed the attacks that she experienced from time to time. Bo-Katan was ravaged by the war, still dangerous and still a threat. At least, that's how the society that knew her past saw her. It was easy to judge the behavior without understanding the motives that led to it.

</p><p>

Ursa has always stood behind her, as has her whole family. Bo-Katan was grateful because while she still faced the demons, she had the entire army she commanded on her side. An army that would stand shoulder to shoulder with her if necessary.

</p><p>

<q>It's impossible to turn back time,</q> Ursa added quietly. <q>Or regain lost moments.

</q></p><p>

She understood. Ursa always understood her. She had lost her daughter for years and was still trying to get her back, though it might seem that she had already achieved it. The struggle for the family continued.
 
</p><p>

 Bo-Katan wanted her sister back, but the thought was terrifying. The fear of being separated again was more powerful, and the demons kept coming back, stronger and stronger.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Kryze Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div>Fenn smiled slightly as he heard the front door open and then close with a soft thud. He looked quickly at his watch and packed a few things in the backpack he was going to take with him. He was supposed to be at the fire station in the morning, so he wanted to be prepared this evening.<p>

<q>Hey,</q> Bo-Katan whispered as she entered their small kitchen.

</p><p>

<q>Hey,</q> he whispered back, then kissed her lightly on the temple. <q>You're late.</q>
</p><p>

<q>I was hoping you would sleep,</q> she smiled innocently.

</p><p>

<q>Atin couldn't sleep. I think I read three books and sang two lullabies.</q> He laughed softly, then grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom.</p><p>
They were both tired and needed sleep. Fenn set the alarm clock, then lay down on the bed, waiting for Bo to take a quick shower before joining him.</p><p>

It wasn't until she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped her arms around her that she felt safe. She felt strong and the fear slowly faded away. She smiled gently, and he kissed her hair, just like every other night they fell asleep in their arms.</p><p>

<q>I love you, <em>cyar’ika</em></q> he whispered, his voice slowly blurring into the silence of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. december 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that Christmas Eve is over and that I'm late, but I hope you will find a few more gingerbread cookies and sit down to this last part with a cup of hot chocolate! ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Kryze Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Get up! Get up! Get up!</q> Atin shouted, hopping on her parents' bed for more than a few minutes, trying to make Bo-Katan finally get up to get them ready for the road. The girl was well aware of what day it was and wanted to be at the Wren's house as soon as possible. She knew that everything would be magical there, just as she dreamed of it.<p><q>Hey, hey, how many times have I said you can't jump on the bed?</q> The woman drew her attention, and the four-year-old immediately calmed down. She put her head down on Dad's pillow, staring at Mom with her big blue eyes. Bo-Katan sighed but couldn't hide a smile. She touched her finger to her daughter's nose, making the little one laugh.</p>
<p><q>Are you ticklish, Atin?</q> She asked, caressing the little girl's tummy, making her laugh out loud.</p>
<p><q>No, stop it, please,</q> the four-year-old protested, trying to pull her mother's hands away. Bo-Katan chuckled as she was attacked.</p>
<p><q>Draw!</q> She screamed, feeling her stomach ache from laughing for too long. Atin lifted the handles up, then slipped off the bed and returned to her little room, leaving the woman alone.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan slumped back against the pillow, closing her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly as she heard her little daughter bustling around the room, probably packing her favorite toys.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes, then looked around the bedroom, noticing a green dress hanging on a hanger. She shook her head slowly, knowing it was her husband's doing. Fenn loved this dress - it was simple but a perfect fit on her body. His eyesight was slightly darkened the first time he saw her in her, on the twenty-five anniversary of Ursa and Alrich's wedding. He couldn't take his eyes off her, but she didn't blame him; she loved to look at his body, tucked in an elegant suit. She wished she had the opportunity tonight.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Breakfast Atin!</q> Bo shouted, placing warm scrambled eggs on two plates. She also made some tea and in the meantime made sure that the kitchen was sparkling clean. Fenn had cleaned up their entire little house yesterday and was busy making a few dishes to entertain Satine and her family in the best possible style. Together with Atin, they decorated the living room with Christmas decorations and took a Christmas tree. Everything looked wonderful, almost like Bo-Katan's childhood days. She perfectly remembered how, together with her older sister, they prepared hand-made ornaments, and later hung them on the choice and decorated the trees outside. Parents were rarely interested in what the girls did. Bo-Katan remembered her father as a serious, high-ranking general who mostly locked himself in his office. The mother was just as busy running her own business and most often went "on business".<p>They both died in a car accident, returning from a banquet one evening. To this day, its cause has not been known. There were rumors that it was an attack, others claimed that the car had skidded. Bo-Katan didn't think about it, didn't want to know the details. Besides, she hardly knew her parents, and at the funeral she did not cry (unlike Satine). She missed it once, but she didn't quite know what - her parents, or the fact that she just knew they were somewhere, even if she hadn't seen them.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>When are we going?</q> Atin asked, her mouth full of scrambled eggs. Bo-Katan smiled slightly as she finished her coffee.<p><q>Don't talk with your mouth full. You have to finish eating and we should pack. Aunt Ursa wants us to stay until tomorrow,</q> the woman replied, then got up to go to the bedroom and pack the necessary things. Meanwhile, she heard her own telephone ring, informing about an incoming call.</p>
<p><q>Sabine! Sabine is calling!</q> Atin shouted, and Bo-Katan quickly returned to the kitchen to answer.</p>
<p><q>What's up, Sabine?</q> The redhead asked, clearing the table at the same time. <q>Atin, go get dressed,</q> she turned to her daughter, and the girl ran joyfully into the room.</p>
<p><q>You'll be able to pick us up from the apartment when you go to my parents,</q> she asked nervously.</p>
<p>
  <q>Sure. Something happened? I thought you were driving your car and we all meet on the spot.</q>
</p>
<p>
  <q>Ezra has to run urgent things at the clinic. He won't have time to disappoint us and come back, but it's still a long way. Hope and I are already packed and ready to go.</q>
</p>
<p><q>Great. I'll pick up a few things and let's go. We'll be with you in an hour,</q> said Bo-Katan.</p>
<p>
  <q>Thank you, Bo.</q>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Wren-Bridger Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>I'll be there in an hour,</q> Ezra said seriously before pausing his conversation and going back to bed. He sat on the edge of Sabine's side and gently stroked her arm, making her lazily open her eyes, wondering at the sight of him.<p><q>It's still early Ez, go back to bed,</q> she muttered, hugging her pillow back. She closed her eyes, smiling a little as she pulled the sheets back over hers, shutting herself in the realm of warmth.</p>
<p><q>I have to go to the clinic,</q> he began quietly. Sabine looked at him again, this time with surprise.</p>
<p>
  <q>Why? You have a day off today.</q>
</p>
<p><q>Yes, I know, but there is a hard case, I have to be there. They have a lot of work to do, they asked for help. I couldn't refuse,</q> he explained, stroking her arm with a cool hand.</p>
<p><q>What about Christmas Eve? This is our daughter's first Christmas, I was hoping that we would spend it together</q> she replied sadly.</p>
<p>Sabine understood everything about Ezra's work. He was a young, ambitious veterinarian who might not have had experience, but he still tried his best. He had an amazing bond with animals which helped him with his work and previously indicated the direction in which he should go.</p>
<p>But sometimes there were too many responsibilities. Since they became parents, their lives did not slow down, on the contrary, it ran even faster. Christmas was supposed to be a family time for them, a joint celebration without having to plan who and when to do Hope. They were supposed to be in this together as a small family.</p>
<p><q>I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise, darling, I'll be in time, he said seriously.</q> Sabine nodded, then smiled gently. Ezra kissed her temple, then left their bedroom, and when he had taken everything he needed, he left the apartment.</p>
<p>The young woman sighed, but decided to get some more sleep and rest before the sun rises, and Hope with it.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Hey, hey, don't cry, Auntie's gonna be right now,</q> Sabine said calmly, sitting down across from the girl. Hope fidgeted in the baby carrier and the pacifier kept falling out of her mouth. She packed everything they needed. For the next few hours. Ezra was going to take the rest. Many things had already been delivered or were part of their bedroom in her parents' house. Ursa made sure that her beloved granddaughter did not lack anything.<p><q>You see, it's here,</q> Sabine announced, feeling her phone vibrate. A funny photo of a red-haired woman with her little daughter was displayed on the screen. She smiled gently, then quickly got up and zipped the baby's overalls, then put on her jacket, wrap herself in a scarf and cover half of the forehead and head with the cap. A perfectly beautifully dressed child and a quickly dressed mother, how everyday it was.</p>
<p>Bo-Katan didn't suppress a giggle as Sabine finally took the passenger seat, sighing heavily. She buckled her seat belt and the older woman started walking, only glancing from time to time at the rearview mirror and the children busy with their thoughts.</p>
<p><q>Sabine, and you know I made such a loooong chain of paper with my dad yesterday,</q> Atin said, spreading her arms to show the length of the ornament.</p>
<p><q>Will you put it on our Christmas tree?</q> Sabine asked with a smile.</p>
<p><q>Nooo... we hung him on the Christmas tree at home so Aunt Satine could see him,</q> the girl replied.</p>
<p><q>Satine?</q> The young woman repeated. She looked at her aunt, but Bo kept looking straight ahead.</p>
<p>
  <q>Yes, Aunt Satine is coming for Christmas! I don't remember her, but she must be cool, right mom?</q>
</p>
<p><q>Yes, very cool. And she can't wait to see you, sun,</q> replied Bo-Katan, smiling to herself.</p>
<p>How much falsehood was there in that smile. Sabine said nothing more as she watched the passing snowy landscape outside. There were conversations that should be kept silent, this one was definitely theirs.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Wren Family]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>What about Ezra?</q> Alrich asked as all four found themselves in the cozy house. He was already holding Hope in his arms, which had direct access to his styled hair. He hissed softly as she pulled much harder than usual.<p><q>He'll be here in a few hours. They called from the clinic and asked him to come,</q> she explained, hanging her jacket in the closet. Ursa appeared in the doorway with her indulgent smile, but Sabine ignored her.</p>
<p><q>Can we decorate the Christmas tree?</q> Atin asked boldly as she stood in front of the green tree.</p>
<p><q>Sure,</q> Alrich replied, trying to untangle his granddaughter's fingers from his hair. <q>These boxes contain pellets and decorations that we have prepared for this year's holidays. Your dad helped us with the lamps so I guess we can start.</q></p>
<p>Bo-Katan laughed as Atin tiptoed, trying to reach the taller branches. She put down the bauble she was holding in her hands and walked over to her little daughter, then lifted it up. The little girl squealed but thanked her for help, grabbing another ornament, and another, and another... until she felt her job was done. Ursa and Alrich thanked her for her invaluable help and decided to leave her contribution intact, even if most of the decorations were in one place.</p>
<p>Then it was time to call a few people who were to be greeted with Christmas greetings. At this time, Atin was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons and entertaining Hope with Sabine. Her mother watched all three from the seat next to her daughter. They had no one to talk to because, to tell the truth, apart from Fenn and Satine, they had no one close. (If even Satine belonged to a close part of their family). Bo-Katan wrote a message to her husband, but still had no reply, which must have meant that he was busy.</p>
<p><q>Bo, can you help me?</q> Alrich asked, and the woman nodded without saying a word. Sabine followed her eyes, but said nothing as well, and went back to playing with the children. Ursa's voice came from behind the door as she offered another string of wishes to someone from their large family.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>You can keep a secret, right?</q> He asked, closing the door behind him as they walked into the dining area. Bo-Katan nodded, looking around. The table was set by Christmas Eve. She counted fifteen plates… even if she counted one, it was way too many for the stray wanderer. <q>Well, we've decided to surprise Sabine, but I don't want her to know by tonight. Will you make sure she doesn't guess anything?</q><p>
  <q>Sure, but… what is it all about? Are you inviting someone?</q>
</p>
<p><q>Yes, yes, someone very important to Sabine and Ezra. Someone important to all of us,</q> he whispered mysteriously, giving her a warm smile.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[Wren &amp; Kryze &amp; Wren-Bridger &amp; Syndulla Families]</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Is that a good address?</q> Hera asked, smiling broadly as Sabine opened the door and squealed in surprise. Her entire family stood outside: Hera, Kanan, Zeb, and Jacen. Even Chopper was in the boy's arms, wearing a Christmas sweater, which he didn't like very much, and his expression only confirmed it.<p><q>What are you doing here?</q> Sabine was surprised, but invited the family inside.</p>
<p><q>Surprise!</q> Jacen shouted, releasing the cat. Chopper jumped to the warm floor. If he could smile, he would have done so at that moment.</p>
<p><q>Hope you don't ask us now,</q> Zeb laughed. <q>When your mother called, we quit making food.</q></p>
<p><q>Zeb, only one thing, as always,</q> Ezra laughed, coming out of nowhere.</p>
<p>He arrived an hour ago tired, but happy. He knew that not everyone was as lucky as he was, and they were working hard that evening. Like Fenn for example...</p>
<p>
  <q>I don't hide my silent desires.</q>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>We brought some of our dishes from our family homes,</q> Kanan said after they greeted everyone and headed off with Ursa to the dining room. She had been smiling since they arrived, not hiding her joy. She thanked him softly, then made room for them to set down three hot dishes full of food.<p>Twelve dishes appeared on the table, as in any traditional family. Ezra was already rolling his eyes at the drought compote he didn't like. Sabine's family, however, loved this "dish" and knew that if he wanted to be seen as a decent, dignified man standing by Sabine's side, he would have to drink the potion. At such moments, he wanted to swap with his daughter.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>Nice to see you, Raya,</q> Ursa chirped, leading the girl inside. Tristan felt his blush faintly blush at the sight of her. She chose a beautiful, muslin dress that perfectly emphasized her shapely figure. Sabine smirked, nudging her brother with her elbow as he stood motionless for a moment. Only after a moment did he invite her to the table, choosing places for her between him and Sabine. Raya met his sister a few months ago and they liked each other very much. Tristan had already had a few questions from his sister about the date of their engagement, but the brother was still silent, not knowing what to say. He was sure of the girl, but he still waited for the right moment to ask the most important question.<div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>What are you looking at, little girl?</q> Bo-Katan asked, sitting down next to her daughter, who was standing against one of the walls, which was completely covered with glass. However, huge glass instead of walls. Atin stared up at the sky, looking for the first star, as her dad had instructed her a few nights ago. That was the tradition. Additionally, when you were the first person to see the first star, you could make a wish. Atin wanted to be first today, despite having a worthy opponent. Jacen stood a few meters away, staring at the sky.<p><q>I'm looking for a star,</q> the girl explained.</p>
<p><q>Can I look with you?</q> She asked, and the four-year-old nodded.</p>
<p>Conversations continued behind them, final preparations were underway, but Bo-Katan felt like she was in a different world. Atin sat down on her lap, her nose pressed against the glass.</p>
<p><q>Over there!</q> Atin suddenly exclaimed, standing up abruptly. Everyone laughed softly, but together they decided it was time to sit down to dinner.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div>The conversations at the Christmas Eve table were in full swing. The kids were a little whimpering, looking forward to unwrapping their presents, which was scheduled for after dinner, and Chopper was lounging by the fireplace, not interested in the rest. The loud laugh that suddenly rang out at the table almost drowned out the doorbell.<p><q>Are we expecting someone?</q> Ursa asked, standing up. Alrich denied it, giving her a surprised look.</p>
<p>The woman excused herself for a moment and went to open the door. The company at the table fell silent suddenly, as if waiting for what would happen.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><q>I hope there is a place for the stray wanderer.</q><p><q>Dad!</q> Atin shouted, quickly jumping off the stool. She ran towards the familiar, tender voice she heard behind her. Fenn picked her up as she lunged at him, making him sway on his feet. Bo-Katan smiled broadly, having no idea that her husband was coming to dinner after all. She looked at him briefly, hiding her youthful smile somewhere. He was wearing a suit and a shirt that perfectly accentuated his silhouette. She felt tears under her eyelids, but she quickly rubbed her eyes and allowed him to sit at the table in the place of their daughter, whom she held on her lap. They couldn't tear her away from him for nothing.</p>
<p><q>Merry Christmas,</q> he whispered to his wife, who asked nothing, because the questions were unnecessary at the moment. She didn't know to whom to thank for this surprise. Commandant? Ursa, who winked at her and Bo knew it was her doing? Or maybe a star in the sky?</p>
<p>Was it important? Not this second.</p>
<p>The family was the most important. The whole twisted family she had with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story has no specific location. I am trying to show some traditions that are in Poland (in my country). Many of them are taken from other countries, but they remain in my home permanently.<br/>There are also a lot of my ideas here.<br/>Hope you like it! Thank you for reading! ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>